The Quiet One DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
by A Quiet Universe
Summary: On an unfortunate day, a human boy gets hit by a drunk driver, but wakes up as a cat. He plays along with a made up identity and avoids questions about his past life. He just sits in the shadows, keeping to himself. The secret bubbles inside him, he doesn't know how much longer he can hold it. He prays and he hopes, his secret can be kept quiet. Don't own Warriors, just this story.
1. Prologue

**THE QUIET ONE**

Prologue-

_{Casper's P.O.V.}_

Casper grumbled and slapped the snooze button on his black, sleek alarm clock. He stared at the white popcorn ceiling for a while; his light brown eyes blinked every millisecond. He finally got the courage to leave his soft, warm twin-sized bed.

Swinging his long legs over the side of the bed, his mom knocked on the door.

"You awake, sweetie?" Her soft voice comes from the other side of the closed-door.

"Yes, ma'am," Casper responded, sighing as he searched for a shirt to wear.

"Okay. Breakfast is ready when you are," Her voice got fainter as she walked away, down the hall.

Quickly changing into a pale blue shirt with a brown tabby cat's face in a donut on it, he grabbed some black sneakers and his black school bag. He raced down the carpeted stairs and entered the kitchen.

A plate of waffles sat on the table. Casper quickly ate them with syrup, butter and a glass of orange juice.

"Bus is here!" His sister, Allyn, called.

He downed his juice and slipped on his shoes. Saying a quick good-bye to his parents, he jogged after his sister. Allyn was wearing a pale green blouse that made her dark coffee brown, curled hair and dark chocolate-brown eyes pop. Her pants were regular, black skinny jeans.

"Hey, Casper!" His best friend, Ryan, called as he walked down the aisle of the bus.

"Hey, Ryan," Casper smiled, revealing his pearly white straight teeth.

He sat down and looked at Ryan in more detail. His short, scruffy light brown hair tumbled passed his ears and stopped just above the middle of his neck. His green eyes stood out brightly. His plain white tee was matched with khakis.

* * *

People laughed and threw paper around the bus. Their bus driver said nothing as they drove to Sunnytown Middle School. Casper laughed along to a joke he didn't hear and nodded to questions that weren't directed towards him.

The bus stopped at some kid's stop and he pulled out a thick book as the kids on the bus got quiet, school in view. He flipped to the page he left off on and quickly finished the chapter as the bus stopped to let them off. Shoving his book in his black backpack, he quickly exited the bus and headed to his first period: P.E.

School flashed before his eyes as he found himself with middle school kids packed into the bus. Casper quickly got the window seat and pulled out his half-finished book. He swiped his tanned hand over the cover and smiled.

Ryan sat next to the dark-haired boy and chatted with his girlfriend, as Casper got lost in his book as the students go off at their stops.

* * *

Finally, he got off the bus with his sister and walked down the street to their house. He stopped to get the mail, and brushed his dark black-brown hair aside to see if he got anything.

"Casper!" He heard his sister scream.

He snapped up his head to see his sister's brown eyes wide with terror. Casper turned his head to see a car driving fast, straight for him, the driver slumped over the wheel.

He drove for the ditch, but was too late. The car hit his side, cracking ribs and breaking his left arm. Casper gritted his teeth in pain as it rolled over his paralyzed body. Blood rolled down his face where his head hit the pavement. A searing pain trickled up his body as he tried to get up.

He heard muffled crying from his sister and the pounding footsteps of his parents.

"Stay with me Casper," A soft voice tickled his ears.

The brown-eyed boy looked over to see the tanned face of his father. A tear spilled over on his cheek as he brushed blood from Casper's face so he could see.

"D-Dad, M-Mom, A-Allyn. I-I love you," Casper his voice cracking as the throbbing pain over whelmed his senses.

"No!" A soft voice cried as he closed his tired eyes.

* * *

_{Allyn's P.O.V.}_

Allyn watched as her brother, Casper, was put in the ambulance. He was already dead cold when the paramedics got there. His pale blue shirt with a cute tabby cat in a donut on it was smeared with blood. The side of his head was wet with the sticky red substance and slightly dented from the impact of the fall. Allyn looked away, tears watering up in her eyes again.

The driver was apparently drunk from a recent "family problem", as he stated. My parents didn't care if he was drunk or sober, they just wanted him to be put on trial for killing their son.

Allyn grabbed her brother's book bag that the paramedics left. She slung it over her shoulder and ran back to the house. The dogs sensed something was wrong when Allyn entered the house by herself. They looked behind her to see where Casper was.

The cats sat slumped over, eyes averted from the window. '_Did they see what happened?_' Allyn thought as she petted the top of Patch's head, a red-and-white, boastful tom. He looked up with blank pale green eyes they looked almost sympathetic.

She walked into her room, purple and green; her two favorite colors, were painted upon the wall. She sat on her small bed and zipped open Casper's bag. She dug around for the book that he was reading before he got hit.

The book was leather-bound and old-looking, but the pages were in great condition. Allyn opened to the book-marked page and scanned it. She stopped as she read the last paragraph; she covered her mouth with her hand.

_"He heard his sister cry out his name as he looked back, a car was driving straight for him, the driver slumped over the wheel. He drived to the side, but screamed out in pain as he got hit, breaking his ribs and left arm. The last words he said before he died were;_

_"D-Dad, M-Mom, A-Avary. I-I love you," As he closed his eyes, and drifted into a never waking sleep."_

Allyn snapped the book closed and set it on her dresser. She laid her shaky hands on her pants, to steady them.

"Is everything okay?" A quiet voice sounded outside of her door.

"Y-No," She started to say she was fine, but she knew her mom would notice.

"I know, that was a stupid question. I just feel like we need another way to ask each other how we feel," He mother smiled, pearly white teeth glinted in the sunlight.

Allyn sighed; her mother was one to try to forget something traumatic after it happened.

"It's okay. I'm just not feeling up to do anything right now," She finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"I understand. I won't be surprised if you don't go to school tomorrow either," She responded, blinking her blue eyes in empathy.

Allyn nodded as her mother walked back down the hall and stairs. She lay on her bed and cried silently, tears wetting her cheeks as they trailed off her face into her hair.

The dark coffee brown-haired girl drifted off to sleep, hoping that today was all a dream.

* * *

**It doesn't look like it has anything to do with Warriors, but it will in the next chapter. Just a heads up, this story with be darker than my others.**

**Until next chapter. -Quiet **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**THE QUIET ONE**

Chapter One-

_{Casper's P.O.V.}_

"Hey, kit!" A strange, harsh voice woke Casper. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!"

He opened his eyes to find that his vision was sharper. He sat up and looked down at his black... paws? _What is going on? _He thought as he looked towards a tall, dark brown tomcat with yellow-green eyes, who was staring at him.

"You okay?" He asked, crouching down.

Casper was a little taken back that this cat could talk to him and he could understand. He then realized he was on the side of a road; the acid smell stung his throat and eyes. He shook his head; he tried to stand, but yelped in pain as he put slight pressure on his front left leg.

"Whoa. Did you get hit by a monster?" The brown tomcat asked, supporting his side.

Casper shrugged. _What is a monster? _He thought as the tom led him away from the roadside. _Why can I understand you? _He asked silently. It was slightly hard to walk on four legs, but for some odd reason, it reminded him of his childhood. He physical flinched remembering the black suburban slamming into his side.

"You're doing fine. Almost to camp," The tomcat's soft yellow-green eyes told Casper not to be scared.

_Camp? _He thought, looking around at the dark pine forest. _Where am I? Where am I? Where am I? _He kept asking himself, hoping for an answer. He limped on, ignoring the discomfort of hopping on three legs. His sides were sore as well, but he would live.

"There is it," The tomcat mewed.

An overwhelming scent of dead things and musky sweat filled Casper's nose. He coughed, causing pain the flare up in his sides.

"Grayhawk! Go get Brokenleg!" The tomcat called to gray she-cat sitting by an entrance.

She hesitated, but sprinted into camp. The brown tomcat sat him down.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. I'm Hollowfang," His eyes softened.

"Casper," He whispered, voice scratchy from coughing.

"Inter-"

Rustling of the holly bushes interrupted Hollowfang's comment. A ginger she-cat limped towards them, a white leg dragging in the dirt.

"Who's this, Hollowfang?" She asked politely.

"Casper. I suspect he's a loner. No kittypet scent, or softness for that matter," He meowed, pointing to his lifted left leg.

"Oh, my. We should get back to camp quickly," She limped away, flicking her tail for them to follow.

Hollowfang supported Casper's side as he led him into their camp. It was very wide; the walls consisted of holly bushes and bramble tendrils. The dark brown tomcat led him to the first den on the left. It was a hole in the ground, but as they went inside, it opened up to a large cave type clearing. Small round cat bed-like nests were spread out around the den. Dips and slots in the packed dirt wall were filled with so many leaves and petal; the smell was strangely comforting.

"Lay him over there," The ginger she-cat, Brokenleg, pointed to a nest with feathers of some type of black bird.

Hollowfang lowered Casper in the nest and nodded to him. Then he disappeared back up the hole and Casper turned his head towards Brokenleg. A chubby, light brown she-cat was sitting by her, small white flecks looked gray in the dim lighting. She turned her head to look at him; her dark blue eyes were like the moonless midnight sky.

"Hello. I'm Fallowpaw," She had walked over.

"Casper," He repeated, voice stronger.

"Nice to meet you, Casper. This is Brokenleg, my mentor. I'm training to be a Medicine cat," Her voice was swift and soft.

"What's a Medicine cat?" He asked.

"That can wait till later. I need to fix up your leg," Brokenleg intervened.

She set some things next to her. He spotted some comfrey root, and stinging nettle. Gritting his teeth in pain as Brokenleg pulled his leg straight and smeared some gel-like ointment on it and wrapped it with cobwebs before securing sticks parallel to it with a vine-like plant.

"There. Here are some poppy seeds to help with the pain. Fallowpaw, go fetch Casper some food," The ginger she-cat shooed off Fallowpaw with a flick with her tail.

"I've heard a loner stumbled onto our territory?" A intimidating voice filled the room.

"Yes, Darkstar," Brokenleg dipped her head in respect.

Casper awkwardly sat there, leg stretched out away from his body.

"Hello, young one. I am Darkstar of CrowClan," Confusion flooded Casper's face. "I'm guessing you've never heard of the Clans," Casper nodded his head.

"'Ere's ya' 'ood," Fallowpaw slipped in the room, holding a mouse in jaw.

"Thank you, Fallowpaw," Brokenleg pushed in front of him.

Casper looked to the mouse, a lump in his throat. He slowly took a bite, he didn't want to seem strange or weak. He needed some answers, but how would he do when he refused to eat food they offered. Surprisingly, the mouse tasted somewhere between chicken and beef.

"Good. You definitely aren't from a kittypet background," Darkstar inquired. "I just need to ask a few questions,"

Casper nodded, chewing on the mouse.

"Did you get hit by a monster?" Casper nodded, hoping monster meant car. "Do you have any family?" Casper shrugged; he had no idea if he had any in this world.

"Should he be an apprentice?" Brokenleg interjected.

Casper thought for a moment. _An apprentice?_

"I'll think about it," Darkstar finally said after a few minutes of silence. "Do you know how you got here?" Darkstar asked.

Casper shook his head, "Not even a glimpse,"

Darkstar nodded and nodded for Brokenleg to follow him. They exited the den.

"I hope Darkstar lets you stay," Fallowpaw flicked her ears. "I mean that leg isn't healing anytime soon," She averted her blue gaze from his in embarrassment.

"I think I like here," Casper said.

Fallowpaw nodded, her eyes shining.

"Okay, Casper. You can stay, but under one condition. You become a member of CrowClan," Darkstar entered the room with Brokenleg.

"Really?" Casper was shocked. "I mean of course,"

"I like you already," Darkstar purred, exiting the den.

"Wow. You're the first one to make Darkstar purr, in forever!" Fallowpaw looked amazed.

"Hush. Let Casper rest," Brokenleg ushered Fallowpaw out of the den.

Casper licked up the poppy seeds and drifted off to sleep, grateful for the warm, soft nest.

* * *

"Cats old enough to catch a frog, please gather here under the Cracked Boulder for a Clan meeting!" Darkstar's yowl aroused Casper from his slumber.

He grunted as he stood and hobbled out of the dark den. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he spotted Fallowpaw beckoning him over.

"They are doing the ceremony were you become an official member of the Clan," She whispered, leading him near the front of the group.

Casper sat down next to Hollowfang and a pure black she-cat.

"As you all may know! A loner has stumbled upon our territory. He was injured, but that doesn't mean he is not capable of become a great warrior of CrowClan. Casper, please step forward!" Darkstar's soft green eyes wiped away his nervousness.

Hobbling forward, he looked to Fallowpaw. She was beaming was excitement.

"I, Darkstar of CrowClan, call upon my StarClan ancestors to look down on this loner. He is willing to learn our ways of the noble code and fight for this Clan, even at the cost of his own life. Casper, do you promise to up hold this agreement?"

"I do,"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Casper, your name Clan name shall be Quietkit. I hope StarClan accepts my choice," Darkstar leaped down off the rock and by his side.

He rested his head on top of Quietkit's and motioned him to lick his shoulder; he obeyed.

"Now! We have two more lucky cats that are ready to move up to ranks. Lilykit and Molekit, please step forward," Quietkit sat back down by Hollowfang.

Lilykit, a small, cream-and-brown she-cat with large green eyes bounced forward with her brother, Molekit, a chubby, light brown tomcat with dark green eyes right behind her.

Lilykit and Molekit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you both receive your warrior names, you will be known as Lilypaw and Molepaw. Lilykit, your mentor will be Ebonystream. Molepaw, your mentor will be Adderthroat. I hope they both pass down all they know on to you both," Their eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Ebonystream, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Rubbleheart and you have shown yourself to be patient and skilled. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," The pure black tomcat walked forward and touched noses with Lilypaw.

"Adderthroat, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Clawpelt and you have shown yourself to be loyal and calm. You will be the mentor of Molepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," The black-and-white tabby walked forward and touched noses with Molepaw.

"Quietkit! Lilypaw! Molepaw! Quietkit! Lilypaw! Molepaw! Quietkit! Lilypaw! Molepaw!" The Clan yowled and cheered their names.

Quietkit beamed with happiness. He never knew wild cats could be so nice.

"Petalstream, will you be the foster-mother of Quietkit?" Darkstar asked after the cheering died down.

"Of course," The she-cat that was sitting next to Quietkit purred and touched his ear with her wet nose.

"Clan meeting is dismissed!" Darkstar leaped down from the large rock and went to talk with a white she-cat.

"Let's go meet your new brother and sister," Hollowfang lightly touched his tail to Quietkit's shoulder and led him to a holly and bramble bush. "Marshkit! Shadekit! Come meet Quietkit," Petalstream called.

Two large kittens came tumbling out of the nursery.

"Hi, Quietkit! I'm Marshkit," A dark brown tom-kit eyed him with deep green-gold eyes.

"And I'm Shadekit!" A jet-black she-kit hopped around Quietkit.

"Okay. That's enough activity for today. Quietkit needs to go back to the Medicine cat den," Brokenleg's voice surprised Quietkit.

"Aw. Bye, Quietkit! Nice to meet you!" Shadekit called after him as he hobbled away.

"Yeah! Hope you get better super fast!" Marshkit added.

Quietkit blinked in thanks and followed Brokenleg.

"Get a goodnight's rest. I'll check on your leg in the morning," Brokenleg broke the silence as they slipped into the den.

He nodded and settled into his nest.

"Good night, Quietkit," She mewed, laying in her nest.

"Night, Brokenleg. And don't let the bedbugs bite," He whispered the last part as he drifted off to sleep, Allyn's terrified eyes flashing in his mind.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

_**CROWCLAN**_

_LEADER-_

Darkstar\- a strong, dark gray tomcat with piercing green eyes

_DEPUTY-_

Ashstep\- a lithe, white she-cat with one gray paw and soft blue eyes

_MEDICINE CAT-_

Brokenleg\- a slender, ginger she-cat with a permanently broken white leg, and yellow-green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE-_

Fallowpaw\- a chubby, light brown she-cat with white speckles and dark blue eyes

_WARRIORS-_

Clawpelt\- a heavily scarred light brown tomcat with one green eye

Ebonystream\- a stocky, black tomcat with light amber eyes

_Apprentice- Lilypaw_

Grayhawk\- a swift, gray she-cat with darker tabby stripes and yellow-amber eyes

Hollowfang\- a tall, dark brown tomcat with green-yellow eyes

Adderthroat\- a slender, black-and-white tabby tomcat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice- Molepaw_

Antblaze\- a muscular, ginger tomcat with white tabby stripes and golden eyes

Ivylight\- a stocky, silver-white she-cat with black patches and dark green eyes

Jaysong\- a swift, silver-gray she-cat with black-and-white tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

_APPRENTICES-_

Lilypaw\- a small, cream-and-brown she-cat with large green eyes

Molepaw\- a chubby, light brown tomcat with dark green eyes

_QUEENS-_

Petalstream\- a slender, jet-black she-cat with light blue eyes {Mother to Marshkit, Shadekit, and foster-mother to Quietkit. Mate to Hollowfang.}

_KITS-_

Marshkit\- a tall, dark brown tom-kit with lighter speckles and deep green-gold eyes

Shadekit\- a slender, jet-black she-kit with dark gray spots and midnight blue eyes

Quietkit\- a tall, slender, jet-black tom-kit with dark amber eyes

_ELDERS-_

Rubbleheart\- a sore jointed, gray tabby she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

**_DOVECLAN_**

_LEADER-_

Branchstar\- a tall, light brown tomcat with darker tabby stripes and dark green eyes

_DEPUTY**-**_

Breezepetal\- a slender, black she-cat with white paws and sky blue eyes

_Apprentice- Oatpaw_

_MEDICINE CAT**-**_

Swiftwing\- a stocky, white tomcat with black patches and blue-green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**-**_

Birdpaw\- a small, dark gray she-cat with white-tipped ears and dark blue eyes

_WARRIORS**-**_

Buzzardscar\- a large, brown-and-white tomcat with black-tipped ears, paws, and sharp green eyes

Dewberry\- a chubby, gray she-cat with bright green eyes

Gorsenettle\- a fluffy, light gray tabby tomcat with green-gold eyes

_Apprentice- Marigoldpaw_

Frostwhisker\- a muscular, pure white tomcat with pale blue eyes

Haretuft\- a swift, dark brown tomcat with dark green eyes

Mintleaf\- a small, light gray-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes

Seedflight\- a short, pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes

_Apprentice- Quickpaw_

Raventalon\- a tall, black tomcat with amber eyes

_APPRENTICES**-**_

Marigoldpaw\- a lanky, golden she-cat with pale green eyes

Oatpaw\- a small, light brown tomcat with amber eyes

Quickpaw\- a chubby, white-and-dark brown tomcat with yellow-green eyes

_QUEENS**-**_

Runningbrook\- a slender, blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes. {Mother to Sorrelkit, Sedgekit, and Jumpkit. Mate to Frostwhisker.}

Sparrowsong\- a plump, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes {Mother to Duskkit, Dustkit. Mate to Gorsenettle.}

_KITS**-**_

Sorrelkit\- a large, tortoiseshell-and-blue she-kit with pale green-blue eyes

Sedgekit\- a fluffy, blue-gray she-kit with white-tipped ears, paws, and blue eyes

Jumpkit\- a long-legged, white tomcat with blue-gray speckles and dark blue eyes

Duskkit\- a muscular, smoky gray tomcat with brown-tipped ears and pale green eyes

Dustkit\- a small, dusty brown tomcat with green-gold eyes

_ELDERS**-**_

Heatherfrost\- a graying, golden-brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Softdusk\- an old, stormy gray she-cat with patches of white and blue eyes

**_OWLCLAN_**

_LEADER-_

Talonstar\- a slender, gray she-cat with deep scars on her shoulders from a hawk attack and deep green eyes

_DEPUTY-_

Sweetbreeze\- a tall, pale ginger-and-white she-cat with deep blue eyes

_MEDICINE CAT-_

Thymecloud\- a dark gray she-cat with white patches and dark green eyes

_WARRIORS-_

Acornwhisker\- a small ginger tomcat with pale green eyes

Aspenblaze\- a slender golden she-cat with brown spots and green eyes

Bouncefoot\- a stocky, pure white tomcat with deep blue eyes and deaf in one ear

_Apprentice- Nutpaw_

Cedarflame\- a tall, dark brown tabby tomcat with ginger patches and dark amber eyes

Daisystream\- a petite, white-and-blue she-cat with yellow-amber eyes

Emberfeather\- a ginger-and-black tomcat with green-gray eyes

Flowerthorn\- a tall, brown-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes

_Apprentice- Mudpaw_

Ivycreek\- a silver-white she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes

_APPRENTICES-_

Mudpaw\- a muscular, white tomcat with brown splotches and blue eyes

Nutpaw\- a plump, light brown tomcat with darker paws and green eyes

_QUEENS-_

Poppycloud\- a tall, golden-and-brown she-cat with green eyes {Mother to Brackenkit, and Fernkit. Mate to Cedarflame.}

_KITS-_

Brackenkit\- a bulky, light brown tom-kit with darker tabby stripes and pale green-amber eyes

Fernkit\- a tall, pale brown she-kit with golden-brown rings around tail, legs and pale green-blue

_ELDERS-_

Sootstripe\- a cranky, dark brown tomcat with one white stripe running down his back and blue eyes

Voletail\- a plump, gray tomcat with pale green eyes

**_GOOSECLAN_**

_LEADER-_

Wildstar\- a sleek, gray-and-white she-cat with one blue, one green eye

_DEPUTY-_

Beetleclaw\- a muscular, black tomcat with bright green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT-_

Creekwhisper\- a slender, gray-and-white tomcat with murky green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE-_

Duckpaw\- a plump, white-and-ginger tomcat with yellow-amber eyes

_WARRIORS-_

Heronflight\- a tall, white-and-gray tomcat with black patches and amber eyes

Ottersplash\- a sleek, dark brown tabby tomcat with dark green eyes

_Apprentice- Driftpaw_

Pebbleheart\- a gray-and-black she-cat with green-blue eyes

Reedstrike\- a tall, brown-and-black tomcat with pale green eyes

Ripplepetal\- a slender, silver tabby she-cat with green-amber eyes

_Apprentice- Larkpaw_

Shimmercloud\- a tall, silver-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Songsky\- a small, blue-gray she-cat with green-yellow eyes

Tansyfire\- a muscular, ginger she-cat with yellow-amber eyes

_Apprentice- Mumblepaw_

_APPRENTICES-_

Driftpaw\- a sleek, black she-cat with green-amber eyes

Larkpaw\- a small, brown-and-white tomcat with black markings and pale blue eyes

Mumblepaw\- a black tomcat with white spots and blue eyes; one is lazy

_QUEENS-_

Nightbrook\- a muscular, black she-cat with a white muzzle and dark blue eyes {Mother to Rushkit and Icekit. Mate of Heronflight.}

_KITS-_

Rushkit\- a sleek, dark gray tom-kit with bright blue eyes

Icekit\- a sturdy, pure white she-kit with black rings around her tail, legs and ice blue-gold eyes

* * *

**Big thanks to** Willowsmoke of ShadowClan**,** Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile**,** ScipioPB**,** Robinwing16**, **Bright Streaks of Dawn**, and** BluDefiance** for the reviews! And thanks to all of the others that favorited and followed the story. c:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review again!**

**Until next chapter! -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story and the characters. **


	3. Chapter 2

**THE QUIET ONE**

Chapter Two-

_{Quietkit's P.O.V}_

_~A Few Sunrises Later~_

"Come on, Quietkit! We're going to hear a story from Rubbleheart!" Marshkit's loud mew had awoken Quietkit from his slumber.

"I'm coming," He sighed, stretching his stiff limbs and blinking sleep from his eyes.

His injured foreleg had healed quickly, but Brokenleg had told him not to play too roughly. Quietkit smoothed down some stray black fur before heading out of the warm nursery. Blinking his dark amber eyes so they could adjust to the sudden bright light, he spotted Marshkit sprinting over to him.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" He purred, blinking his deep green-gold eyes warmly.

Quietkit stuck out his tongue and scampered over to the Elder's den. The holly bush the Elder's den was made out of swayed in the new-leaf breeze. He slipped in the den, Marshkit right behind him. Shadekit was sitting in front of Rubbleheart, she seemed to melt into the walls of the dark den.

"Welcome small ones," Rubbleheart purred. "What do you want to hear about today?"

Quietkit hoped Marshkit or Shadekit picked the story, but that quickly vanished as their eyes found his.

"Really guys?" He flattened his ears.

"We always choose," Marshkit mewed.

"Yeah. We've heard most of them anyways," Shadekit added.

"Fine," Quietkit huffed. "How about how the Clans were made," His brother and sister nodded.

"Good choice," Rubbleheart murmured.

She closed her eyes for a moment before starting.

"After the big war with the Dark Forest, the original Clans; ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan, got wiped out by a strange sickness. A few young warriors ran away from the lake territories. Their names were; Crowtalon, he was from ShadowClan. Dovesong, she was from WindClan. Owlflight, she was from ThunderClan. And Goosewing, he was from RiverClan," Rubbleheart shifted in her nest.

"What about them?" Shadekit asked impatiently.

"Well, Crowtalon was rumored to be a cruel, merciless warrior. He could snap your neck will just touching you with his tail," Marshkit wriggled from where he was sitting.

"Not true!" Shadekit interjected.

"He was the exact opposite, but he used those rumors to his advantage. Now, Dovesong was one of the fastest runners in WindClan before they got wiped out. Rumor has it, she turned into a dove when she got enough speed, but we all know WindClan is a bunch of airheads," Rubbleheart purred. "Owlflight was one of the best hunters. She hunted in the trees, from the trees, anywhere that had to do with trees. Her vision was sharp and her senses were excellent. But one night some rogues attacked and she lost one of her eyes, but that didn't stop her from doing what she loved,"

"That's terrible!" Marshkit gasped, closing one eye and looking around the den, wondering what it'd be like to half just one eye.

"Indeed it is. Last is Goosewing and he was rumored to be the best fisher they ever had. During leaf-bare, it was said that he'd claw out a chunk of ice, then dive in to catch fish! Not once did he catch a cold,"

"Wow! That's really weird," Shadekit scrunched up her nose.

"Now, I'm going to speed through this last part. Crowtalon became Crowstar of CrowClan. Dovesong became Dovestar of DoveClan. Owlflight became Owlstar of OwlClan and Goosewing became Goosestar of GooseClan," Rubbleheart flicked her ears as Shadekit whispered something to Marshkit.

"Sorry," Shadekit dipped her head in embarrassment.

"Anyway, DoveClan is found sheltered on the farmlands and open grasslands. OwlClan lives in the thick oak, maple, and birch forests. GooseClan lives in the open forest where rivers, stream, and ponds are. CrowClan, us, lives in the unwanted territory of the other Clans; the dark, crowded, boggy pine forest,"

"Why?" Quietkit spoke up.

"Unfortunately, Crowstar's mate had died giving birth to his kits and he had to find someone to take care of them. He got the last pick on the lands," Quietkit nodded. "I think that's pretty much it,"

"Wait! Where do we go for gatherings?" Shadekit mewed.

"Oh, yes. Every full moon, all the Clans meet in peace at Four Alberi, a clearing with four trees where each of the leaders sit," Rubbleheart mewed. "Now, I think it's time for you go back to the nursery," She stood, and led them out.

"I've never heard that one before. You picked a good one," Marshkit mewed.

Shadekit nodded and bounded away to the nursery, Marshkit on her tail. Quietkit sat down outside of the bramble-intertwined holly bush and enjoyed the sun.

"Hey, Quietkit," Lilypaw mewed.

"Hi,"

"What story did you hear this time?" She asked sitting down.

"How the Clans we made," He yawned.

"That's one of the best. Next time ask about how Rubbleheart got her name," Lilypaw stood. "I'll talk with you later. I've got border patrol,"

Quietkit watched as the small cream-and-brown she-cat scurried away towards the entrance. Ebonystream, Adderthroat, and Molepaw all got up and left on their patrol.

He stood and went into the nursery. Shadekit and Marshkit were napping in their nest. Petalstream was curled around them.

"How was the story?" She asked.

"Very good," Quietkit laid down beside Marshkit.

"I'm glad you're fitting in nicely," She purred.

"Me too," He put his head on his paws.

"Do you ever wonder what your parents are doing?" The sudden question made Quietkit's heart drop.

"Sometimes," Was all he said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't 've asked,"

"It's okay. I'll get over it," He sighed.

"I'll let you sleep," Petalstream stood and padded out of the den.

Quietkit huffed and turned to face the nursery wall. _Why do they ask that? Of course I think about my family. _He thought. Closing his eyes, he wondered what is sister was doing.

* * *

_~In The Human World; At School~_

_{Allyn's P.O.V.}_

"You look terrible! Like you've been crying," A blond-haired girl said babyish, pale eyes flashing with mock sadness.

"Shut up, Lacy," Allyn sneered, her jaw clenched.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Go crying to your brother? Oh, wait. You can't!" She laughed, shoving Allyn into the lockers.

Rage stirred somewhere inside Allyn's still grieving heart.

"Don't you _dare _talk about my brother," She screamed, throwing out a punch that landed square in Lacy's face.

Lacy staggered back, holding her nose. Blood dripped down her pointed chin, her blue eyes wide.

"Wanna say something else about my brother?" Allyn hissed; dark brown eyes narrowed.

Lacy shook her head and sprinted down the hall, away from Allyn. She took in a shaky breath and sat down, her back on the lockers.

"Allyn Wolfe to the dean's office. Immediately," A stern voice came over the intercom after a few moments of silence.

She sighed and stood. Heading down the empty hall, Allyn felt tears running down her face and didn't make an attempt to wipe them off. She opened the door leading into the dean's office after taking a shaky breath in.

"Please, sit," Mrs. Woodbridge motioned to a chair in front of her desk.

Allyn sat down and stared at her blood on knuckles. _Oh, god. What have I done? _She thought.

"So you punched Lacy Butler. May I ask why?" The graying red-haired woman scribbled something down on paper.

"S-She had made fun of me, then said I would go running to my brother crying, but I can't," She squeezed her fist tighter. "So I punched her. Right in the face,"

"That is no way to deal with a problem. You co-"

"Come straight to your office and tell you. I know, I've heard it too many time," Allyn scowled.

"I really can't help you besides hope you learn while you're in ISS," Mrs. Woodbridge sighed.

Words dared to escape her mouth, but she kept quiet. She felt the urge to just get up and leave, but that would end up giving her an extra day.

"There you go. Now grab your books and I'll email your 4th, 5th, and 6th period teachers," She said, sliding a slip of paper toward Allyn.

Allyn took it and walked out of the room. She headed for the bathrooms. The door squeaked on its hinges as she walked in. She walked to a sink and stared at her reflection.

Her dark brown hair was carelessly tossed into a ponytail; small pieces framed her pale narrow face. Her almost black, brown eyes were blood-shot from crying. Sighing, she turned the sink water on and washed to blood from her knuckles. Allyn dried her hands and left the bathroom.

She grabbed her books and shoved them in her bag. Slamming her locker shut, she shuffled to the spare classroom used for ISS. She passed some windows; she stopped as something caught her eye.

A tall, blond boy was running towards school. His dull jeans and soft gray shirt look ripped and his dirty blond hair was messy. He looked frantic, but she didn't know if it was fear or excitement in his pale eyes.

"Ms. Wolfe?" Allyn snapped her head away from the boy and looked towards a middle-aged woman.

"Coming," She stepped into the almost empty classroom.

"Have a seat anywhere and take out a book in read. No work has been sent down yet," Mrs. Hall said as she closed the door.

Allyn sat near the back and tugged out Casper's book. She flipped open to the first page and started to read.

_"It was a warm spring day as he walked in the front doors of his middle school. He smiled at his friends as he headed for his locker. _

_"Hey, Cane," A blond-headed boy said._

_"Hey, Peter," Cane said as he unlocked his locker and shoved his bag in._

_"Look what I got," Peter whispered._

_Cane looked over, his eyes widened with fear. _

_"What are you doing with that?" Cane hissed._

_"It's a secret," Peter said, shoving something back into his bag. "You'll know during fourth period,"_

Allyn felt chills run down her spine as she remembered the boy, running towards school.

* * *

**Big thanks to **Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile**,** Willowsmoke of ShadowClan**, **Cheetahstar**, **Shadow of the Looming Dog**,** Flight of the Snowy Owl**, **ScipioPB**,**Sky of Stars**,** **and **Blue1272000 **for the reviews! And thanks to everyone else that favorited and followed. :D**

**This is out early because I don't have school Friday and I wanted the day off from writing. C: Also, I couldn't think of a name from where the Clans gathered so I just put trees in Google Translate until I found one I liked. It's Italian, btw.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review again! **

**Until next chapter. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors or Google Translate, just this story and the characters.**

* * *

**These are just some cats I forgot to add on the Allegiances and I promised two people a part in my last story, but I put that on hiatus, so yeah. **

**Cats Outside of the Clans**

_ROGUES-_

Dog\- a muscular, pale yellow tomcat with striking amber eyes

Stick\- a lean, dark brown tomcat with black stripes and emotionless green eyes

Apple\- a slender pale reddish-ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Bear\- a large, black tomcat with a lighter muzzle, paws and dark amber eyes

Sky(Silversky)- a stubborn, ex-GooseClan, sliver-gray she-cat with pale emerald-green eyes, one has a bit of amber in it (Made by hollyleaf is cool)

Storm\- a tall, gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a stubby tail. Mother to Jay, and Silver.

Jay\- a slender, blue-gray tomcat with white paws, muzzle and pale green eyes

Silver\- a small, pale gray she-cat with slightly darker swirly stripes and bright blue eyes (Made by Bright Streaks of Dawn)

Burn\- a tall, dark brown ragdoll she-cat with dark amber eyes

_KITTYPETS__-_

Cloud_**-**_a long-haired white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Honey\- a short, golden she-cat with gold-amber eyes. Mother to Meteor, Sherbet, and Thorn.

Meteor\- a long-haired gray tomcat with gold-amber eyes

Sherbet\- a sweet, golden she-cat with pale green-amber eyes

Thorn\- a muscular, golden tomcat with gold-green eyes

Costello\- a tuxedo tomcat with blue-amber eyes

Dallas\- a lean, gray-and-dusty white tomcat with icy green eyes

Evelyn\- a tall, dusty ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Kingsley\- a lanky, dark brown tomcat with white patches and blue eyes


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter consists of graphic details so read at your own risk.**

* * *

**THE QUIET ONE**

Chapter Three-

_{Allyn's P.O.V.}_

"Yes, Allyn?" Mrs. Hall sighed, looking up from her fashion magazine.

"May I use the restroom?" Allyn asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the tile floor.

"Yes. Make it quick," Allyn nodded and swiftly left the room.

She breathed a sigh of annoyance and headed for the window. Steps echoing in the hall made Allyn stop halfway to the window. Hearing them stop and guessing they were hers, she stepped in front of the window.

She didn't see the boy, just parked neutral-colored cars. Allyn clenched her jaw and squeezed her fists. A gut feeling made her anxious like she knew something wasn't right.

"A threat is in the building! I repeat, a threat is in the building!" The intercom squawked above her head.

The urgency is the voice made goose bumps rise on Allyn's skin. She heard shoes skidding on the waxed floors. Breaking into a quick run, she glanced over her shoulder, there stood the blond-headed boy. His blue eyes blank, but a smile was stuck on his face. A slight breeze from the AC made his ripped t-shirt flutter. In his hand was a new looking revolver.

Allyn felt her throat tighten as she heard the footsteps of the advancing boy quicken.

"Allyn! What are you doing?" Mrs. Hall hissed as she passed the door.

Allyn didn't say anything as she turned to look at the boy. He pointed the gun at Mrs. Hall and shot her in between the eyes, just staring at Allyn with a wicked smile. She gasped as Mrs. Hall fell against the wall and slumped down, blood running down her wide nose and dripping on her white blouse.

"What do you want?" Allyn whispered, hands shaking as she pressed them against the wall behind her.

"Revenge," He whispered loud enough from her to hear.

Allyn stepped back, her back grazing the wall. Something flickered at the edge of Allyn's vision. She turned her head to see Lacy walking down the hallway. Her mouth twisted in a stomach-wrenching smile. Lacy passed Allyn and stood besides the boy.

Allyn realized that they looked very similar. Their pale blue eyes had the same iciness to them. Their hair was one shade lighter than the others.

"Meet my brother. Palmer," She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Palmer tilted his head and lowered the gun.

"So she's the one that hurt you?" His voice gravely.

Lacy nodded. "Almost broke my nose," She stuck out her bottom lip and looked like she was about to cry.

"You made fun of my brother, Lacy. No one gets away with that," Allyn jeered, taking a step forward.

Palmer pointed the gun her chest. "Don't try anything, Allyn," He spat out her name.

"Oh, I'll try everything, whether you like it or not," She slowly walked forward, until the gun rested over her heart.

"Go ahead and kill her. Maybe then she can go crying to her brother," Lacy snickered.

Allyn took that moment when they both were laughing to kick Palmer in the crotch and twist his arm around so the gun pointed to ceiling. She bent his fingers back so his grip loosened on the gun.

Lacy went white as Allyn pointed the gun on her. Palmer doubled over, groaning next to her.

"Wanna say something else about my brother?" Allyn teased, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Put the weapon down!" Allyn heard a hard voice behind her.

She turned her head to see S.W.A.T standing behind her. She slowly placed the gun on the ground and put her hands up.

"Kick the gun towards us!" One of them yelled.

Allyn was pushed the ground and someone grabbed the gun before she could make a move. She felt a foot press into back, she gritted her teeth in pain as the foot dug into her ribs.

"Put the gun down!"

"Make me," It was Lacy.

One of the men lifted his gun. Lacy tensed up. She swiftly pulled Allyn up and positioned her in front of herself. Lacy shot the gun into the crowd of black-clothed men.

Allyn screamed as bullets hit her body. Lacy let go of her and Allyn fell to the ground. Blood pooled around Allyn's body and soaked her blue t-shirt. Her breathing was ragged and heavy.

Allyn slowly, and painfully, stretched her arm out and grabbed Lacy's ankle. She yanked with all her strength. Lacy pulled the trigger in surprise as she slipped in the blood.

Gunshots ringed through the hallway as Lacy dropped the gun and fell to her knees. She was holding her neck, blood squirting out between her fingers. Someone shot another bullet that penetrated her chest, where her heart was.

Lacy went white and her pale eyes fluttered closed. Allyn flinched as Lacy's head banged against the tile floor. The clanking of boots filled the hallway as Allyn set her head on the cold floor. Her temple stung as the tile touched her skin.

"She's dying," A man whispered.

"There's nothing we can do," Another one said.

Allyn closed her dark eyes and listened to the beating of her heart that had filled her ears. It got slower and softer until Allyn couldn't hear it anymore. With her last breath, she fell silent in the blood filled hallway of her middle school.

* * *

"Do you think she can hear us?" A gentle voice brought Allyn out of her slumber.

"Shh. I think she's awake," Another voice sounded from her left.

Allyn blinked open her eyes to find herself staring at two cats. Wincing as she stood, she looked to one cat to the other.

"Hello. I'm Dog," A muscular, pale yellow tomcat with striking amber eyes mewed.

"And I'm Sky," A slender silver-gray she-cat with pale-dark green eyes mewed.

Allyn stepped back in shock. _How do I know what they're saying? _She thought. She looked to the ground; she jerked head back after seeing dark brown paws.

"Are you okay?" Sky stepped forward, gaze gentle.

"N-No. I don't know where I am," She gasped, feeling light-headed.

"Sky, grab her and we'll go back to our shelter," Dog flicked his tail.

Sky nodded and picked Allyn up by the scruff. The silver-gray she-cat padded away from the small clearing Allyn found was lying in. Allyn figured out she was a small kitten, a dark brown one, possibly. _What am I doing her?_ She wondered.

"So, what's your name?" Dog asked softly, sliding under a fallen tree.

Allyn's mind went blank. _What is my name? _She thought.

"I don't know," She admitted.

"Don't worry about it. One of our mothers can name you if you want," Dog mewed, looking back at Sky and her.

Allyn blinked and they stayed quiet the rest of the way. The forest was dappled with orange sunlight from the setting sun. Leafs rustled and murmured as a breeze caressed them gently. Thumping of Dog's and Sky's steps were in unison as they trekked across the shaded pine forest.

"Here we are!" Dog chirped as we entered a enormous clearing, a small shed-like house sat in the middle that was surround with small crepe myrtles.

Sky set Allyn down and she limped after the she-cat. She gave Allyn a gentle look and held the doggy door open.

"This is our so called home," Dog sighed. "Not much room or privacy, but it's warm in the fall and winter,"

_They know the seasons? _I thought in surprise. Sky led my over to a gray tabby.

"This is Storm," Sky mewed, sitting by her.

"Hello. What's your name?" Storm asked.

"Uh, I don't have one," I whispered looking at my paws.

"Burn," Silver murmured.

"Silver! That is not how you speak to new den members," Storm scolded her.

"No, mama. Burn for her name," Silver smiled.

Storm looked back to Allyn. "She does look burnt,"

"There's your new name," Sky smiled.

"I like it. Burn," Allyn, or Burn, murmured.

_A great start to my new life._ She thought, laying down beside Sky.

"Good night, Burn," Storm whispered.

"Good night," Burn quietly mewed back.

* * *

**Big thanks to **Sky of Stars**,** Flight of The Snowy Owl**, **TheGhost129**, **ScipioPB**,** Willowsmoke of ShadowClan**, **HakubaRyu**,** **and **Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile **for the reviews!**

**How'd I do? I tried to be more descriptive and make this as long as the others, but I felt like this was a great place to stop it. :D Also, sorry for the delay. One excuse; school.**

**Until Next Time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story and the characters.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. REAL LIFE HAS BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY, BUT DO NOT FEAR! SUMMER STARTS IN 9 DAYS!**

* * *

**THE QUIET ONE**

Chapter Four-

_{Quietkit's P.O.V}_

Sunlight flooded into the pine-shaded camp, carrying dust, and light-attracted bugs in it's wake. The tall, black tom-kit lay in a soft, feather-lined moss nest among three other cats. His tar-black fur seemed to fit well with his other companion's pelts, but in blood-line, he was taken in; adopted.

He stirred as the sun's rays found their way to his soft face. Pawing at the bright light, the tom-kit yawned, showing a rough, tiny pink tongue and sharp, white fangs. He snapped his jaw closed and opened his fiery amber eyes. They seemed to make the large den brighter as he looked around.

The black kit's thoughts were troubled. He thought he witnessed his human sister's death in a dream, but wasn't sure. He milled over memories of them when they were just small, innocent children. Finding it tiring, the tall kit stretched his slender legs, coated in the same tar-black color.

"I see you're now awake, Quietkit," A humble, rumbling voice shook the kit's ear drums.

The small tom-kit looked up to meet the larger tomcat's green-yellow gaze.

"Morning, Hollowfang," Quietkit murmured, voice sounding sleepy.

Hollowfang nodded, eyes soft and warm, like a welcoming moss nest. The tomcat draped his feathery dark brown tail over the smaller tom-kit's shoulder, leading him to the fresh-kill pile.

"Pick something for everyone," Hollowfang whispered, as a few cats stumbled out of their dens, sleep glazed over their eyes.

Quietkit lugged a small hare to the holly bush intertwined with brambles. He rustled the leafs with the hare's thin fur and his own.

"Food!" A high-pitched squeak pierced the still air.

Quietkit folded his ears on his head and closed his dark eyes.

"Hurry up, ya' slowpoke," A playfully growl made the black tom-kit open his eyes.

Quietkit put on a sour face and pushed the rest of the hare in. He dully sat by his brother, watching as the dark brown tom-kit hungrily tore into the hazel brown prey.

"Aren't ya' gonna eat?" A soft mew came from a black she-kit.

"After you and Marshkit are done," The tom-kit shrugged.

Shadekit nodded and started to feast on the hare. Quietkit blankly blinked his eyes at the two and waited for his turn.

* * *

The sun was high in the cloudless sky as Quietkit lounged in the sunlight, belly full and mind at peace. Camp life slow and boring as his amber eyes watched the cats move about lazily.

"Catch me if you can!" Marshkit squealed as Shadekit chased him around.

Quietkit turned his gaze to the two kits and watched them prance about.

"I caught ya'!" Shadekit yowled, holding down the tom-kit's brown tail.

Marshkit struggled to get away, but purposely let Shadekit win. Quietkit noticed how thin she was getting. Her ribs poked out lightly, but you had to stare hard to notice. Her strength was little, and she struggled to stand every once in awhile.

"Okay. That's enough playing for now," Petalstream's sweet voice made the kits stop wrestling.

Shadekit's blue eyes were thankful and dull as she laid down, catching her breath.

"Quietkit, please go get Brokenleg," Petalstream quickly mewed when Shadekit's breathing got harder.

Without hesitation, the black tom-kit jumped up and ran to the underground den. He slipped in and narrowed his eyes to adjust them.

"Brokenleg? It's Shadekit again," Quietkit called out into the dim surroundings.

"Coming," The ginger she-cat appeared, white leg dragging out behind her.

Quietkit watched as she grabbed a dandelion-like flowers and juniper berries.

"Let's go," Brokenleg mumbled, leading the way out of the den.

Quietkit followed behind and stood beside her as they made their way to the fallen Shadekit, who was trembling.

"Petalstream, take Marshkit to the nursery. I don't need any cat breathing down my neck," The ginger she-cat mewed, separating the tops from the flowers.

Petalstream nodded and hastily grabbed the tom-kit, padding to the nursery and glancing back with soft blue eyes.

"Quietkit, since Fallowpaw is out collecting herbs, you will be a temporary helper. Chew these up," She pushed the yellow flower's bloomed buds towards him.

Chewing them up, the tom-kit made a disgusted face and spat them on a leaf. Brokenleg squeezed some juniper berry juice on top of the mush and slid it to Shadekit.

"Eat this. Sorry it tastes bad," The she-cat mewed gently.

Shadekit stared at the poultice before eating it in small bites. Her trembling was just a soft shake and her breathing returned to normal.

"Good. Quietkit, help her back to the nursery," Quietkit nodded and went to Shadekit's side.

He brought her to the entrance of the nursery and Petalstream immediately looked Shadekit over.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any better?"

"I'm fine now!" She squeaked and stumbled into the den.

Petalstream picked her up and set her in the nest and wrapped herself around Shadekit and Marshkit. Quietkit stood there for a heartbeat before backing out of the den. _Guess I'm outta that picture. _He thought bitterly.

"What's wrong with Shadekit?" A gentle voice made Quietkit look up.

"Uh, she had some breathing problem," He shrugged.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't get worse," Lilypaw sighed.

The black tomcat nodded and blinked his amber eyes at the dark entrance of the Nursery.

"Sorry. I have to go. Bye, Quietkit!" The she-cat mewed, waving her tail as she darted after her mentor.

He watched her disappear and turned his gaze back to the den. Shadekit's dark blue eyes were visible, but she turned away before he could even flick an ear.

"Quietkit! It's time for bed!" Petalstream's mew traveled into the clearing.

The black tom-kit sighed and heaved himself up. Trotting to the nursery, he slipped in and settled down in the nest, next to Marshkit.

"Sleep good. Tomorrow will be a big day," Petalstream licked the tops of their heads before laying hers down.

Quietkit kept his mouth shut, wondering curiously what tomorrow could possibly be. Drifting off to sleep, the black tom-kit had forgotten he how old his brother and sister was.

* * *

Quietkit was awoken by the noises of a busy camp. He yawned and snapped his jaw shut. Rubbing his eyes with a lone paw, he looked around the den to see himself alone. Sighing heavily, the tom-kit stood and headed out of the den.

He looked around to see the Clan moving about quickly in the light dappled clearing. His amber eyes found Shadekit and Marshkit being groomed in the soft sunlight. Thinking for a minute, he sat down and watched intensely, wondering why they were getting groomed.

_Their apprentice ceremony! Wait, does that mean I'll be by myself until who-know-when? _Quietkit thought sadly, looking at his small black paws. _Maybe I'll be made an apprentice in the next few weeks. _

"Let all cats old enough to catch a frog, please gather here under the Cracked Boulder for a Clan meeting!" A deep voice rung out through the clearing, making Quietkit snap his head up.

He stayed where he was and watched from the side lines as Marshkit, Shadekit, Petalstream, and Hollowfang padded into the group, and disappeared among the dark colored pelts.

"Today, we have two kits ready to become apprentices; the second step of becoming loyal Warriors. Marshkit and Shadekit, please step forward," Darkstar's mew rumbled in Quietkit's ears.

The two siblings padded up to Darkstar in a polite manner, but their eyes sold their attitudes. They shimmered and flash with nervousness, excitement, and pride.

"Marshkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Marshpaw. Your mentor will be Jaysong. I hope Jaysong will pass down all she knows on to you," Darkstar dipped his head and turned to the crowd.

"Jaysong, please step forward," The silver-gray tabby stood and padded to Marshpaw, her pale blue sparkled with excitement. "Jaysong, I know you are still young, but I know you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hollowfang, and you have shown yourself to be clever and skilled. You will be the mentor of Marshpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," Darkstar watched as the two touched noses lightly and sit near the front of the gathered Clan.

"Shadekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. Your mentor will be Antblaze. I hope Antblaze will pass down all he knows on to you," Darkstar dipped his head once again and turned to face the crowd.

"Antblaze, please step forward," The ginger tabby stood and padded to Marshpaw, his golden eyes shimmered with pride. "Antblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be quick and skilled. You will be the mentor of Shadepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," Darkstar watched as the two touched noses lightly and sit next to Marshpaw and Jaysong.

"I give all my good wishes that these apprentices will grow up to be fine Warriors," Darkstar looked at the Clan with respect in his sharp green eyes.

"Marshpaw! Shadepaw! Marshpaw! Shadepaw! Marshpaw! Shadepaw!" The Clan yowled and cheered into the light blue sky.

The siblings beamed and dipped their heads to their Clanmates. Petalstream showered them with licks as the Clan gathered around to congratulate the mentors and apprentices. Quietkit sat in the shadows of the nursery, envy flaming in his amber eyes as he watched them.

_I wish I was that welcomed. _He bitterly thought, turning to go back in the den.

No one stopped him as he slipped in the bush and laid in his nest with a growl. He watched the entrance with expectant eyes as the chatter died down and cats went to their dens. His hopes deflated as no shadow came across the entrance of the den.

He pulled his head in the nest and held it in between his paws.

_So much for foster parents. _He scowled to himself, amber eyes flashing with hurt.

Quietkit sulked in nest for awhile before falling asleep once again.

* * *

**Big thanks to **Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile**, **TheGhost129**, **Flight of The Snowy Owl**, **A Castle of Glass**, **Liliana Dragonshard**, **BluDefiance**, and **Shadow of the Looming Dog **for the reviews! And thanks for a few that favorited and followed! C: **

**Just wanted to say if there is anything I could work on, please tell me. I won't get upset, I'm just curious. Sorry it was short and didn't have Burn's P.O.V., I just didn't have time to add it in there. Next chapter will be up by Friday or Saturday.**

**Until next chapter. -Quiet **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story and characters.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AGAIN! I'VE DONE IT AGAIN! GAH! I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON. SORRY 100,000,000 TIMES. PLZ, DON'T HURT MEH.**

* * *

**THE QUIET ONE**

Chapter Five-

{Burn's P.O.V.}

_~A Few Moons Later~_

A strong, cool breeze tugged at Burn's long creamy white fur as she watched the darkening clearing just outside of the opened grimy window. Her dark amber eyes flickered like a flame as she drifted in and out of thought and awareness.

"Burn?" A gentle voice spoke from below her.

"Mmm?" Her dark brown masked-face looked downward at the gray tabby who spoke.

"You've been awfully quiet lately. I just want to be sure you aren't sick," Storm mewed, easily leaping up beside the small she-cat.

"I'm not sick, just thinking," Burn mewed, ducking out-of-the-way for Storm's wet nose as she went to touch her ear.

"Thinking for the past week? I don't think so," Storm sternly looked at Burn with pale green eyes, worry mixed in.

"Give me a break, will you?!" Burn hissed and leaped down from the ledge in a swift movement. "You're not my mother!" Her dark amber eyes were alit like a raging forest fire.

"Burn, I didn't mea-," Storm stopped when she realized Burn was long gone, the doggy door squeaking on it hinges.

Burn bounded passed the bare crêpe myrtles, tears threating to push their way down her furred cheeks. Blinking them away harshly, the ragdoll took a sharp right and slowed to a stop when a road appeared in front of her.

A strong acidy breeze from a passing car stung her eyes and throat. She fought the urge to cough as a car sped by, something with consistence of water splashing her flank. Burn growled and shook her fur free of the brown slush. A warning hiss made her look up, surprise lingered in her gaze.

There stood, on the other side of the road, a tall, lean black tomcat. His amber eyes held a hostile glare as another cat emerged from the shadows. Her white fur seemed to shine, even in the shadows of the undergrowth. One paw was cleanly socked with gray.

"Rogue!" The tomcat hissed, getting her attention again.

Burn timidly looked into his amber eyes, afraid to be swallowed in its angered depths.

"What are you doing on CrowClan territory?" He asked above the noise of an oncoming car.

"I-I didn't know," The ragdoll flinched as the hot breeze whipped through her fur. "I just went for a walk,"

The black tomcat looked to the older she-cat with a questioning look, black sleek tail lashing back and forth.

"We'll let her be," Her mew was loud enough the be heard by Burn as another car raced by.

The tom nodded and looked back to the she-cat. "Go back home!" The tomcat yowled at her, eyes narrowed sharply.

Burn jumped slightly at the hostility practically dripping from his lips. She turned and scampered away, her tail bushy as she escaped. The trees swallowed her up as the road disappeared behind her. She slowed to a stop and glanced behind her, wondering if they'd follow her.

Seeing no one, the ragdoll sat down to catch her breath. The breeze swirled around her, ruffling her fur as she looked up at the sound of twigs crackling. A muscular ginger form lumbered out from the bush, emotionless yellow eyes staring straight into hers with such invisible force, she backed up.

The fox bared its yellowing fangs and spat at Burn. The she-cat was frozen in fear, dark amber eyes wide as she watched the creature creep forward. It circled her, looking her over and sizing her up. The fox's snout came close to her face, sniffing at her ears as she flinched away, cowering on the ground.

Then it struck, its browning claws tracing a bloody pattern on her face. Burn fell to her side, hissing in pain and fear. The ginger animal loomed over her, lips drawn back in a silent snarl. Burn pressed herself to ground, hoping to be saved by the Earth herself.

An enraged yowl sounded through the clearing, the fox narrowing its eyes. Burn dared a glance to where it came from and saw Storm standing there. Pain leaked from the wound on her face as she watched the fox spit at Storm. The gray tabby hissed and leaped on its bristling back.

The ragdoll watched as the two tumble, surprised to see them about the same size, only the fox was taller. Storm had pinned the young todd to the leafy ground. He struggled under the she-cat as she snapped as his face.

Storm hissed at the fox as he retreated, it glared at the gray tabby before disappearing back into the shadows of the forest. The hostile she-cat turned her gaze to Burn, worry bubbling up in its green depths as she crouched beside the younger cat.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking to the scratch winding down from her eye to her cheek.

"Could've been worse," Burn mumbled, getting up on shaky legs.

"Let's get you back to the shelter then," Storm draped her fluffy tail over her creamy white shoulders.

They, together, were gulped up by the undergrowth. Burn glanced back into the shaded clearing with conflicted eyes.

* * *

{Quietpaw's P.O.V}

They watched as the creamy white she-cat fled from the thunder path's side.

"You did very well, Quietpaw," Ashstep praised, flicking his black ear with her sleek tail. "Let's head back to camp now,"

Quietpaw nodded, looked up at the graying sky. They turned away from the thunder path and loped into the pine forest. The black tomcat easily maneuvered around the bramble bushes, fallen branches, and sink holes littering the marshy ground.

Birds from above could be heard giving warning calls in the dusk sky as the two cats rustled outstretched leafs. The holly's bright red berries marked the entrance of camp as they arrived. Pushing through, Quietpaw flicked his tail to his mentor and headed towards the fresh-kill pile.

He settled down on the nettle patch outside of the yew bush which homed the apprentices. Munching on a small crow, the tomcat watched as camp's activity died down. Rubbleheart disappeared into the elders' den while Lilycloud and Molewhisker slipped into the warriors' den.

Quietpaw finished his crow and grasped the remains. He quickly trotted out of camp and buried them a few tree-lengths away. The sun had fallen in the sky and the moon was rising to take its place. Stars speckled the creamy night sky as the tomcat silently entered camp.

He settled into his nest, near the back of the den. Marshpaw and Shadepaw laid in front of him. The nursery was now accompanied by Grayhawk, who was heavily pregnant with Antblaze's kits. He was glad to finally become an apprentice. The nursery was cold without another body in the spacious den.

He yawned and stopped thinking about being lonely. Curling up into a ball, Quietpaw lolled off to sleep.

* * *

_~In The Morning~_

"He's 'leepin',"

"'O. 'E's do on 'rol,"

Quietpaw heard soft murmuring from nearby and opened his groggy eyes. He blinked them a few times to get rid of some blurriness.

"Why'd you wake me?" He mumbled.

"Good, you're awake," A dark figure mewed.

"No, I'm still sleeping. Just talking unconsciously," Quietpaw sighed, closing his eyes.

"Don't have a smart mouth with me," A sharp voice hissed, making him open his amber eyes.

"Shadepaw, when have you become his mother?" Marshpaw snapped, glaring at her.

Quietpaw looked back and forth as they bickered. He growled and shoved passed them.

"I'll be my own family, thank you very much," He spat at them before exiting the yew bush.

Its soft leafs brushed his black fur as he stepped out into the morning air. He looked around for his mentor, spotting her by the fresh-kill pile. The tomcat trotted over and dipped his head to the deputy.

"Morning, Quietpaw," Ashstep mewed, her blue eyes blinking kindly at him. "Let's head out of dawn patrol then,"

He nodded and followed the white she-cat out of camp, the holly bushes trembling as they exited. The morning light creeped around the thick pine branches that homed prickly nettles. Birds in the distance sung their songs with soft, wispy calls. Everything was relaxing as they weaved in and out of the trees.

"So I wanted to ask a question," Ashstep mewed from just up ahead.

"Yeah?" Quietpaw asked, picking up the pace until he was by her side.

"How is Clan life?" She glanced at him quickly before sidestepping a bramble bush.

"It's more exciting that living by yourself, but it's a pain when your den-mates act like they can push you around," He truthfully answered.

"Oh?" His mentor pushed as they came close to the DoveClan border.

"Shadepaw and Marshpaw woke me up to tell me I had patrol. I got up and said a smart remake. Shadepaw hissed at me like she had a thorn in her pad," He gazed out over the plains that made up DoveClan's territory.

"Oh," Ashstep sighed. "She is very protective about you," She mewed, marking a patch of heather.

"That's good to know my 'sister' wants to be my 'mother'," Quietpaw growled, flattening his ears.

"Don't be so excited," Ashstep laughed, leading him down a small Twoleg path.

The black tomcat huffed and walked along with her. A small breeze picked up some fallen leafs, swirling them around the two cats. Quietpaw never really noticed how soft Ashstep's blue eyes were as she watched the oak leafs in amusement. He shook his head clear of the thoughts, startled he think of something like that.

"Quietpaw!" She snapped, pushing him out of the way of an oncoming Twoleg's small monster(a bicycle).

He yelped in surprise as he tumbled down a small slope into a ditch, a splash of water made him flinch. Water soaked his pelt, making mud coat him.

"Ashstep!" The muddy tomcat hissed in annoyance.

"Run!" She yowled at him as she fled into the shaded pine forest.

Quietpaw watched her leave with confusion before pulling himself out of the ditch. He shook his fur free of the dark water and some mud. A cool breeze made him poof out his black pelt. He took a look around for Ashstep, seeing that the Twoleg was long gone. _What was she running from? _He thought, glancing into CrowClan's land.

Screeching of something, may the tomcat flatten his ears in disapproval. A large monster with drawings on the side was now in front of him. Twolegs jumped out of the car and slammed its side mouths(doors). They opened its stomach and pulled out strings with loops at the end.

Quietpaw backed up, amber eyes wide as they approached him. He hissed and growled at the Twolegs as they stood at the edge of the ditch.

"Come 'ere little kitty," There voices were surprisingly soft.

_How can I understand them if I'm a cat? _The tomcat thought taking another step back. He was getting closer and closer to the pine forest's edge, where he could hopefully slip of unseen.

"Stay here," One said, stepping into the ditch and then getting out.

A disgusted look was now on his face, but he still kept his eyes on Quietpaw. He reached out his string and dangled the loop over the tomcat's head. Quietpaw hissed and stepped back, jerking his head away. _I should run, but what if they follow? _He though, snarling at the Twolegs.

The Twoleg did something with his paws(hands) and Quietpaw stared up at him confusion. Suddenly, he felt something around his neck.

"No!" The tomcat yowled out, thrashing around.

The other Twoleg had snuck around and caught him easily. Quietpaw slumped down and made himself limp so they'd have to carry him. Though he was wrong, they just dragged him along the ground and into the watery ditch. The tomcat coughed as he was being choked by water and the string.

"Let me carry him," The other Twoleg said, reaching down.

"Don't get attached," He snapped as Quietpaw was lifted off the ground.

The black tomcat let himself be carried as he stared at the line of pine trees, searching for Ashstep. _Maybe she didn't leave. _He thought, but to his luck, no soft blue eyes blinked back at him.

Quietpaw's amber eyes squeezed shut in fear as they closed shut the stomach, still in the Twolegs arms.

* * *

**Big thanks to **Tealfeather123**, **ScipioPB**, **PikaBolt101**, **TheOrdinaryAdventuresOfHarley**, **Flight of The Snowy Owl**, **Gamblers Are Never Happy**, **Liliana Dragonshard**, **Brightpool of DreamClan**, **TIGER OF SPIRIT**, **Illuminastro**, and **Mapleheart of RiverClan **f****or the reviews! Also, thanks to the few that favorited and followed the story. C:**

**Sorry again for the really bad delay, no legit excuses besides laziness and rewriting this over 'n' over. I just wasn't happy with this, but oh well! Screw my pickiness! :P Can't say an exact date when the next chapter will be up, but let's pray to StarClan not in a month. ._. **

**Until the next chapter. -Quiet **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story and characters.**

* * *

**UPDATED ALLEGIANCES**

_**CROWCLAN**_

_LEADER-_

Darkstar\- a strong, dark gray tomcat with piercing green eyes

_DEPUTY-_

Ashstep\- a lithe, white she-cat with one gray paw and soft blue eyes

_(Apprentice- Quietpaw)_

_MEDICINE CAT-_

Brokenleg\- a slender, ginger she-cat with a permanently broken white leg, and yellow-green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE-_

Fallowspeckle\- a chubby, light brown she-cat with white speckles and dark blue eyes

_WARRIORS-_

Ebonystream\- a stocky, black tomcat with light amber eyes

Hollowfang\- a tall, dark brown tomcat with green-yellow eyes

Petalstream\- a slender, jet-black she-cat with light blue eyes

Adderthroat\- a slender, black-and-white tabby tomcat with dark blue eyes

Antblaze\- a muscular, ginger tomcat with white tabby stripes and golden eyes

_(Apprentice- Shadepaw)_

Ivylight\- a stocky, silver-white she-cat with black patches and dark green eyes

Jaysong\- a swift, silver-gray she-cat with black-and-white tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

_(Apprentice- Marshpaw)_

Lilycloud\- a small, cream-and-brown she-cat with large green eyes _(Warrior Name by GlimmerIcewood)_

Molewhisker\- a chubby, light brown tomcat with dark green eyes _(Warrior Name by GlimmerIcewood)_

_APPRENTICES-_

Marshpaw\- a tall, dark brown tom-kit with lighter speckles and deep green-gold eyes

Shadepaw\- a slender, jet-black she-kit with dark gray spots and midnight blue eyes

Quietpaw\- a tall, slender, jet-black tom-kit with dark amber eyes

_QUEENS-_

Grayhawk\- a swift, gray she-cat with darker tabby stripes and yellow-amber eyes {Expecting Antblaze's kits}

_ELDERS-_

Rubbleheart\- a sore jointed, gray tabby she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Clawpelt\- a heavily scarred light brown tomcat with one green eye

* * *

**_DOVECLAN_**

_LEADER-_

Branchstar\- a tall, light brown tomcat with darker tabby stripes and dark green eyes

_DEPUTY**-**_

Breezepetal\- a slender, black she-cat with white paws and sky blue eyes

_MEDICINE CAT**-**_

Swiftwing\- a stocky, white tomcat with black patches and blue-green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**-**_

Birdpool\- a small, dark gray she-cat with white-tipped ears and dark blue eyes

_WARRIORS**-**_

Buzzardscar\- a large, brown-and-white tomcat with black-tipped ears, paws, and sharp green eyes

Dewberry\- a chubby, gray she-cat with bright green eyes

_(Apprentice- Jumppaw)_

Gorsenettle\- a fluffy, light gray tabby tomcat with green-gold eyes

Frostwhisker\- a muscular, pure white tomcat with pale blue eyes

Runningbrook\- a slender, blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

Haretuft\- a swift, dark brown tomcat with dark green eyes

_(Apprentice- Sedgepaw)_

Mintleaf\- a small, light gray-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes

Seedflight\- a short, pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes

Raventalon\- a tall, black tomcat with amber eyes

_(Apprentice- Sorrelpaw)_

Marigoldsong\- a lanky, golden she-cat with pale green eyes _(Warrior Name by GlimmerIcewood)_

Oatleap\- a small, light brown tomcat with amber eyes _(Warrior Name by GlimmerIcewood)_

Quickthorn\- a chubby, white-and-dark brown tomcat with yellow-green eyes _(Warrior Name by GlimmerIcewood)_

_APPRENTICES**-**_

Sorrelpaw\- a large, tortoiseshell-and-blue she-kit with pale green-blue eyes

Sedgepaw\- a fluffy, blue-gray she-kit with white-tipped ears, paws, and blue eyes

Jumppaw\- a long-legged, white tomcat with blue-gray speckles and dark blue eyes

_QUEENS**-**_

Sparrowsong\- a plump, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes {Mother to Duskkit, Dustkit. Mate to Gorsenettle.}

_KITS**-**_

Duskkit\- a muscular, smoky gray tomcat with brown-tipped ears and pale green eyes

Dustkit\- a small, dusty brown tomcat with green-gold eyes

_ELDERS**-**_

Softdusk\- an old, stormy gray she-cat with patches of white and blue eyes

* * *

**_OWLCLAN_**

_LEADER-_

Talonstar\- a slender, gray she-cat with deep scars on her shoulders from a hawk attack and deep green eyes

_DEPUTY-_

Sweetbreeze\- a tall, pale ginger-and-white she-cat with deep blue eyes

_MEDICINE CAT-_

Thymecloud\- a dark gray she-cat with white patches and dark green eyes

_WARRIORS-_

Acornwhisker\- a small ginger tomcat with pale green eyes

Bouncefoot\- a stocky, pure white tomcat with deep blue eyes and deaf in one ear

Cedarflame\- a tall, dark brown tabby tomcat with ginger patches and dark amber eyes

Poppycloud\- a tall, golden-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

Daisystream\- a petite, white-and-blue she-cat with yellow-amber eyes

_(Apprentice- Fernpaw)_

Emberfeather\- a ginger-and-black tomcat with green-gray eyes

Flowerthorn\- a tall, brown-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes

Ivycreek\- a silver-white she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes

_(Apprentice- Brackenpaw)_

Mudsplash\- a muscular, white tomcat with brown splotches and blue eyes _(Warrior Name by Aria Aquila)_

Nutflight\- a plump, light brown tomcat with darker paws and green eyes _(Warrior Name by Aria Aquila)_

_APPRENTICES-_

Brackenpaw\- a bulky, light brown tom-kit with darker tabby stripes and pale green-amber eyes

Fernpaw\- a tall, pale brown she-kit with golden-brown rings around tail, legs and pale green-blue

_QUEENS-_

Aspenblaze\- a slender golden she-cat with brown spots and green eyes {Expecting Aconwhisker's kits}

_ELDERS-_

Sootstripe\- a cranky, dark brown tomcat with one white stripe running down his back and blue eyes

* * *

**_GOOSECLAN_**

_LEADER-_

Wildstar\- a sleek, gray-and-white she-cat with one blue, one green eye

_DEPUTY-_

Beetleclaw\- a muscular, black tomcat with bright green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT-_

Creekwhisper\- a slender, gray-and-white tomcat with murky green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE-_

Duckflame\- a plump, white-and-ginger tomcat with yellow-amber eyes

_WARRIORS-_

Heronflight\- a tall, white-and-gray tomcat with black patches and amber eyes

Nightbrook\- a muscular, black she-cat with a white muzzle and dark blue eyes

Ottersplash\- a sleek, dark brown tabby tomcat with dark green eyes

Pebbleheart\- a gray-and-black she-cat with green-blue eyes

Reedstrike\- a tall, brown-and-black tomcat with pale green eyes

_(Apprentice- Icepaw)_

Ripplepetal\- a slender, silver tabby she-cat with green-amber eyes

Songsky\- a small, blue-gray she-cat with green-yellow eyes

_(Apprentice- Rushpaw)_

Tansyfire\- a muscular, ginger she-cat with yellow-amber eyes

Driftshadow\- a sleek, black she-cat with green-amber eyes

Larkflight\- a small, brown-and-white tomcat with black markings and pale blue eyes

Mumblespots\- a black tomcat with white spots and blue eyes; one is lazy

_APPRENTICES-_

Rushpaw\- a sleek, dark gray tom-kit with bright blue eyes

Icepaw\- a sturdy, pure white she-kit with black rings around her tail, legs and ice blue-gold eyes

_QUEENS-_

Shimmercloud\- a tall, silver-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes {Expecting Ottersplash's kits}


	7. I'm Sorry

**Hi, everyone.**

**I'm here to tell you that I will be putting this story on hiatus for a while. I'm just getting really upset with all these flames. Though, I know everyone will say don't be, or their being childish and meaningless. Let's be real though, they still hurt as much as a punch to the face. **

**So with that said, to all the flamer(s), before you go and hate on my writing, wipe that smug smile off your face because I'm fucking done with you. I'm done being the nice gal around here. Being stepped on like a rug isn't what I take as a damn thank you or whatever. So whoever you are, I hope you feel the same pain I've felt when you make your own account and stories because let me tell you, it isn't fucking fun.**

**I'm sorry if you expecting a new chapter, but I haven't been feeling up to it lately. Hope you understand.**

**-Quiet.**

* * *

**And since I have to have some story content... **

Life.

That one simple word doesn't begin to explain how horrible it can be.

There are people in this world that only want revenge.

Revenge is a monstrous thing.

Driving people to do things they'd never do in their right mind.

But then again.

What is the correct type of "right mind"?

I'll leave it up to you to find your own definition.


	8. Chapter 6

**THE QUIET ONE**

Chapter Six-

{Burn's P.O.V.}

Burn watched the rain pour its heart out from the window she called her best friend. Ever since she was attacked by that fox, she was scared of leaving the small shack everyone else called home.

Tilting her head to the side, she watched as the raindrops fled down the foggy glass. Meeting each other halfway and clumped together to become one large water droplet. It fell and disappeared from her eye.

"Burn?" A voice she learned to recognize without turning.

"Storm, I'm busy," The ragdoll sighed heavily, flattening her ear close to her head.

"Then listen. I'm really worried about you. Being silent and staring off to space is scaring everyone," Storm explained from below the windowsill.

"I can't help being the way I am, so they will have to learn to deal with it,"

"Burn, ple-"

"Don't 'Burn, please' me! Storm, I lost my family from who knows what and I almost got mauled by a fox, so cut me some slack will ya'?" She hissed, dark amber eyes narrowing into slits.

Storm took a step back, her pale green eyes shimmering in confusion and hurt. Her gray ears hugged her head as she padded away from the bipolar she-cat. Sky wrapped her tail around Storm's shoulder and glanced over her shoulder, disapproval clear in her bright green eyes.

Burn slumped her shoulders and looked back at the window, regret pulling at her heart. Storm was being like Casper when she was being bullied in her human form and Burn was being like herself, snappy and ignorant. She hated herself sometimes and wished she could take it all back, but that wasn't how life was.

Soon, she watched the dying sun's light catch in the water drops on the glass reflect a small rainbow acrossed her paws. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she flipped her paws over. It looked as if she was holding the rainbow in her soft pink pads. Though the fun stopped as the sun sunk behind the trees and the color was ripped away.

The smile disappear just like a breath on a cold day. Casting a hesitant look over to the rest of shack, she observed Apple and Bear leaning against each other, a soft warm look in their eyes. A sour taste in her mouth made her look away to see Stick snoozing on a shelve littered with cans of all shapes and sizes. Moving away from the tomcat, she spotted Sky and Dog whispering quietly on an old, threadbare pink blanket, she couldn't catch their words no matter how hard she tried.

Glancing at Storm, her kits, Jay and Silver, laying next to her as they slept on a small patch of grass from where the wood was worn away. A satisfying thought crossed her mind.

_I should explore outside. That's the only way to push pass my paranoia. _

Double-checking everyone was asleep or too busy with each other, she silently leaped down from her sill and stretched her long legs before slipping out into the night.

* * *

**Big, big, big thanks to everyone who reviewed ****for the support. **

**To Blackclaw; Thank you.**

**I am going to make these chapters shorter from now on because they are easier to get out faster. Hope you don't mind. I'm very happy that I have almost 70 reviews already! That's awesome! Too many exclamation points. xD So, please keep them coming. Most of them really make my day. :) **

**Until next chapter. -Quiet**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	9. Chapter 7

**THE QUIET ONE**

Chapter Seven-

{Quietpaw's P.O.V.}

Fear. That is all the shivering black tomcat felt as he was being wrapped in a brown blanket and gently being set in a barred contraption he heard them call a 'cage'. Being a cat for about eight moons, which roughly is about eight weeks or more, made him forget what some Two-leg things were called or looked like.

"You don't have to be so scared now. The mean man is gone to go find your friend," The Two-leg was softly speaking to him.

By the long black hair, Quietpaw could tell this Two-leg was a girl. She blinked kindly at him as he thought about Ashstep and if she got away.

"Not the one he was with, but it'll do," A husky voice made the girl turn around, a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Why do we have to do this?" She asked, wrapping an almost fully white she-cat in a blanket.

"It's our job! I knew I should've kept you back at the house," The older man scowled as the she-cat was placed in the cage next to Quietpaw's.

The she-cat glanced over, something in her dark amber eyes seemed distantly familiar. Then he remembered, she as the one acrossed the thunderpath with another she-cat.

"Let's get going," The man said in an icy tone, slamming the door on the girl's hand.

Quietpaw could hear her crying on the other side and shrunk back in the blanket. He trembled as a cold feeling brushed his fur as the Two-legs got in the monster. The man started the monster and ignored the girl.

"I hate you," Quietpaw heard her whisper, that strange glint in her eyes was hate; pure hatred.

Her intense feelings filled the car and he shrunk as much as he could into the blanket. The monster lurched forward and putted off down the thunderpath. He tried to calm down and quick trembling like a leaf in the breeze. Music was blasting from the speakers, it sounded alien to his ears, he couldn't make out what it saying from all the heavy guitar. It took him a moment to remember that word, he hadn't used it in a while, it felt odd on his tongue.

The creaking of the cage next to Quietpaw caught his attention and he looked over to see the she-cat pawing at the locked contraption keeping her inside. _What is she doing?! Doesn't she know if she opens it, there's nowhere to go? _He thought to himself as she tried to slide a metal piece the side.

"What are you doing?" Quietpaw hissed out softly, eyes burning into her with curiosity.

"Trying escape from this dump." She spat back, smacking him with a 'now shut up' look.

He huffed in annoyance, turning his attention to his black paws. He could hear the rattling of the cage and such as she fiddled with it, getting no where.

* * *

{Burn's P.O.V.}

After she stopped trying to get out of the cage, the ragdoll threw herself against the cage, hoping that she could get it on its side so she could have better luck with the lock. She earned a few glares from the rear view mirror, but she didn't care. Fear and bravery fueled the storm raging in her as she grunted in pain after another attempt of flipping the cage.

"Stupid cat." She heard the man mutter under his breath, making her growl in disgust.

The car jerked to a stop, finally turning the cage on its side. She quickly reached her paws through and fumbled with the lock, but the car door slide open and her paws were smacked away.

"Not today, little kitten." The man spat.

"I'm not a kitten!" She snarled, though it only sounded like a meow to the human.

"Good try." The tom mumbled before getting picked up and carried away to who-knows-where.

Burn clung to the blanket for dear life as her cage was swung around as the man walked towards a building. Suddenly, she realized where she was going.

"NO! No, no, no." She cried, sticking her paws out of the cage, trying to grab onto a couple walking out.

They didn't even pay attention as they walked their mutt to the car. She trembled in fear as they turned behind a counter and was placed on a metal table in a room.

"Be a good cat." The man cackled and walked out of the room with the girl.

"Don't leave!" She tried to get the girl's attention, but she looked away as the door closed.

"Just face it. We aren't going anywhere." The tom sighed.

"I won't believe that! We are going somewhere and that's out!" She growled at him, amber eyes narrowed.

He started to say something, but the door opened again and Burn looked up in hope, but immediately withdrew at the sight of a needle.

"Shots aren't too bad." The women cooed as she opened the tom's cage.

He was clinging to the blanket, but the women removed it and held tightly to his scruff. He let out a squeak of pain as the needle pierced his flesh. The women put him back into the cage after two more shots and moved onto Burn.

As the cage opened, Burn made a break for it, but wasn't fast enough. The women had grabbed her tail and yanked back, making her hiss.

"Don't be a bad kitty. It'll only pinch." She smiled down at Burn.

As the women grasped her scruff tightly, the ragdoll fought back yowls as the needles were jabbed into her skin. Once she hit the blanket again, she glared at the lady.

"She better not touch me again." She growled.

"She probably will." The tom said blandly.

"Was I talking to you?"

"Who else would you be talking to?"

Burn growled and turned away from the black-furred tom, burying herself in the blanket. She barely registered that she was being picked up and placed into another cage, but with a box full of litter and food bowls.

Her amber eyes flickered shut as she disappeared into the realm of sleep.

* * *

{Quietpaw's P.O.V.}

He didn't struggle as gentle hands lifted him out of the barred contraption and placed into a bigger one, he just watched with wide eyes. Thoughts of possible death and despair plagued him as he sat in a nest made of what the blanket was.

The larger contraption was metal and paper lined the bottom. Bowls with water and pebbles lay near him, same with box with sand in it. He hoped the stay wouldn't be too long and that someone would let him go, but doubt clouded his mind.

A few other cats were on the other side of him, most were sleeping while others were eating. Quietpaw was a little scared to ask what was happening, but someone beat him to it.

"Hey, Dallas! They brought in new ones and by the looks of it, they might be forest cats!" A dusty ginger she-cat piped up with bright green eyes.

"I noticed Eve. I have my own two working eyeballs." Dallas, a gray-and-dusty white tom, sighed.

"What are your names?" Eve asked.

"Quiet..." Quietpaw decided to leave off the paw part, he wasn't sure why.

"Seems the other is asleep. She must've tried to escape. They give them a knock out shot." Eve giggled.

"Maybe you should shut your trap so she can sleep, like some are trying to do." Another voice growled.

"Seems you made Kingsley upset, Eve." Dallas snickered.

"I know, Dallas! I have my own two working ears!" Eve snapped back.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Kingsley, a dark brown tom with white patches, snarled.

They both quieted down and Kingsley sighed.

"Thank you. Now don't speak again or I will get out of this cage and claw your ears and eyes!"

"You know how to do that?" Quietpaw spoke up.

"Of course. It's pretty simple." Eve answered cheerfully.

"We can show you." Dallas piped up.

"What did I just say!" Kingsley snarled made them all go silent and Quietpaw curled up into his nest.

_Maybe it won't be too bad here. _He thought with a small smile before nodding off.

* * *

**Big thanks to** **everyone ****for the reviews!**

**Until next chapter. -Quiet**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	10. Chapter 8

**THE QUIET ONE**

Chapter Eight-

{Quietpaw's P.O.V.}

Slamming and crashing is what woke the tomcat with a start. He jerked up, looking around wildly as if death loomed around every corner of his vision.

"Calm down, buddy boy!" The ginger she-cat giggled from across the way, her cage door slapping against the lock.

"What are you doing?" Quietpaw asked, flattening his ears against his head distastefully.

"Pawing at my door. What does it look like?" Eve tilted her head to side almost mockingly.

"You're making a bunch of noise, that's what!" The dark brown-and-white tom hissed at her from above her container.

"I'm so sorry, my King!" She wailed, amusement sparkling in her bright green eyes.

"That's it." Kingsley flicked his lock up like he had done it millions of times before.

With ease, he dropped down and stood on his hind legs, doing the same to Eve's lock. She hadn't even moved an inch and her whiskers were twitching as she watched the action. He leaped up and tackled her, pinning her to the bunched up blanket.

"If you make another sound, I will knock your food and water on the ground. Then you know what happens, right?" Eve's ears had drawn back in discomfort.

"Yeah..." She mumbled and averted her eyes from his blue ones.

"Excellent. Now let's get these kittens out of here. I think they've had enough adventure." Kingsley exited her cage and came over to Quietpaw's.

He flicked the lock and the bars floated away from him. Quietpaw's amber eyes were wide in surprise as he inched towards the edge as if only oblivion was waiting for him down there.

"Hurry up, kiddo. We don't have all day!" Eve batted at his whiskers and he scrambled down when Kingsley shot him a look.

"Evelyn, get Dallas. I'll go find Honey and her bunch." The tomcat mewed as he backed up to let Burn drop down.

Eve, or Evelyn, rolled her eyes, but did as she was told and got a sleeping Dallas up with pouncing on him. When Kingsley got back with a golden she-cat and three small kittens, he flicked his tail in signal for the lot to follow.

There was a small flap in the bottom of the door which they all slipped through. They entered into a room with concrete walls and floors and the scent was vaguely metallic. Quietpaw eyed the area as Kingsley fumbled with a window near a desk which he was perched on.

Empty cages lined one wall to the left of the desk which was centered in the room. A metal table was at least a few feet from the desk. It stood there menacingly as if it taunted him to come close and touch it.

"Make a run for it!" Eve's shrill yell shook the tomcat out of his trance when he noticed the door they had come through was beginning to open. Honey, Eve, and Dallas grabbed one of the kittens and bolted for the window with long strides.

Quietpaw trailed behind Burn as she jumped on the desk and slipped out of the window. Kingsley was holding it open which was a obvious struggle because the space was slowly closing. The black tomcat kicked the wooden desk with his back legs to launch himself through the opening, papers and pens spraying behind him. He could feel the suction of it closing on his tail fur as he flew through it, landing clumsily in the yellowed grass.

Eve's eyes widened in horror when the window shut and she moved to go back, but Dallas stepped in front of her, shaking his head softly. She lingered for a moment before turning around, tail dragging behind her as she walked on. Dallas looked over his shoulder at the two young cats and flicked an ear. They quickened their pace to catch up and fell in step with the rest.

"That was a close one." Burn broke the heavy air around them with a relieved tone.

"I thought I was a goner." Quietpaw mewed with a nod.

"Kingsley is a goner now!" Eve snapped back, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be. There's not much you can do now." She huffed and walked ahead, passed Honey and her kits.

"What's your name?" Burn asked she-kit that resembled her mother.

"I'm Sherbet. That's Meteor and Thorn." She squeaked, gesturing to gray and golden tom-kits that walked on either side of their mother.

"Nice to meet you Sherbet. I'm Burn and this is..." The ragdoll paused to let the black tomcat answer.

"Quiet." He nodded with a small smile.

"We'll be taking Honey to her owner first so be prepared for a long walk." Eve interrupted their small meet-n-greet.

Quietpaw sighed softly at her coldness and they fell into a silence as they walked along the road, cars roaring passed in their ears.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Until next chapter. -Quiet**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


End file.
